Nightmares and a New Year's Kiss
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: I had to re-publish this, a number of things went wrong the first time round. Anyway, it's New Year, and Jo and Sam have some surprises coming there way. Is Jam so if it isn't your thing, please don't read. Contains spoilers for Aus/NZ users.


**Nightmares and that New Years Kiss**

**It's the time of year I tend to hate; I never get invited out so I generally spend it with alcopops in my room. But, inspired by the natural allure of this time of year, and the past couple of episodes, my creative juices started flowing and I've been staying up late the past few nights jotting these ideas down. I have got some Christmassy ones on the go, they will be up once my lapse of writers block on one of them clears up.**

**This is dedicated to (Amy Louise) for her support over the past year, with fictions and life, also for the go ahead on this one. Thanks angel.**

New Years Eve. DC Jo Masters wanted to find someone to kiss, bring in the New Year properly. What made this beginning to a brand new year particularly awful was Jo was on duty. She was helping uniform out with the investigation into PC Mel Ryder's brother Jordan and his girlfriend. Jo really felt sorry for Mel when she began to cry in the office earlier. But now she was in the department alone. She thought she better try and get some sleep. She was on a double shift after all.

Samantha Nixon entered the CID offices some time later. Jo was sat at her desk, head resting on her arms, seemingly fast asleep. But from what Sam could tell, Jo was torturing herself in her sleep, her body thrashing around violently, Jo was shrieking and tears were flowing from under her closed eyelids. Sam was surprised, she never expected Jo to be the sort of person to suffer from nightmares. But because of the damage the brunette was going to do to herself if she remained there, Sam decided she had to wake her.

'Okay Jo, it's alright. Come on sweetheart, wake up…that's it Jo, it was just a dream darling,' Sam whispered, sweeping her fingers through Jo's auburn locks, continuing the caresses as Jo regained consciousness. Hot, salty tears were still flowing from Jo's eyes, so the blonde inspector moved to pull the crying constable into her arms. The younger woman clung to her and cried into Sam's stomach. Sam carried on whispering soothing words and continued to stroke her hair whilst sweeping circles on her back.

'Hey, hey, shh, Jo sweetheart, shush, it was just a dream, you know that, oh babe, shh, it's all okay, you're safe Jo, you're safe,' Sam soothed, trying to ease the sobbing detective enough to stop her crying. It worked, and soon after, Jo pulled away, wiping her eyes and raking her hands through her hair.

'Thanks Sam,' Jo chocked out, shocked to find herself calling her superior by her first name, she'd usually never dare.

'Don't mention it Jo, you seemed to be torturing yourself in your dreams, you never struck me to be someone to have nightmares,' Sam replied, keeping her voice low as she grabbed a chair and sat opposite her DC.

'It will surprise you then to tell you they're a frequent occurrence in my life then Ma'am, because since the Rachel Inns incident, my mind sees fit to replay that particular event in my life over and over, especially when I'm asleep out of exhaustion, but I hated every minute of that right now, why it came into play here I'll never know,' Jo replied, the tears drying on her pale cheeks.

Whilst all the chat between the two women was happening, fireworks were exploding outside the window. The relief, having missed midnight, were letting off the fireworks now, determined not to waste them. Champagne was being poured out too.

'Fancy a glass of bubbly Jo?' Sam asked, pulling Jo to her feet and slipping her arm through hers as they made their way down towards front office.

'Shall we do this properly, champagne and fireworks eh?' Jo asked her superior, leading Sam out of the station.

As the two women looked up at the bright lights filling the skies, Jo decided to bite the bullet, and do what she'd been dying to do for years. Also, no time like the present. She lent down and pressed her lips to Sam's, Sam looking shocked but kissing her back all the same.

'Happy New Year Sam,' Jo whispered, entwining her fingers with Sam's.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Happy New Year 2009 all, love Rosexoxoxoxox**


End file.
